Chronicle of Fools
by DrPhantom101
Summary: Written for ARMY and BTS Seven Fools make a bond of brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

CHRONICLE OF FOOLS – A BTS Story

Chapter 1

 _Man, I'd give anything for a cup of ramyeon right now_.

It's almost five, and this rain isn't going to stop anytime soon. There's no way I'm going anywhere in this downpour. Damn the weather forecasts. If they're going to screw up, why does it have to be today?

I have somewhere to go today.

I stare at my notebook, to the unfinished scrabble that stares back at me with expectation. I'm done for today. Seriously. If only I left school early like everyone does, If I hadn't stuck in the library, I wouldn't end up alone at school. I couldn't even find the security to get help.

Note to self; Leave school early on Friday. Everyone else does.

Note number two; Make sure your smartphone always have enough battery for at least one-emergency-call.

Note number three; _Shit, what am I doing?_ I slam the notebook close, shove it into my backpack and force myself to leave the classroom, thinking. If I run fast enough, I can get to the front gate without getting soaked. The bus stop is near, it should be easy.

My stomach is acting up, making noises like a broken boombox about to get scraped for having no class to be classified as an antique. _I'm starving._

"Wait, what's that smell?" Something smells good. Like- really good. My feet move instantly, through the corridor, toward the stairs.

 _No way._

I look around, but there's no one there. _Look,_ I try to reason with myself; _a cup of ramyeon wouldn't cook itself and sit there waiting for you._ And then I see him, moving toward the door as if nothing happened, ignoring my call. He has his long-grey hoodie on and I can't see his face as he pushes the door open with his surprisingly pale hand and ran outside.

I was torn between my hunger and curiosity. Between the inviting flavor of hot ramyeon and the need to go after that guy who might just be my life savior.

At the end, hunger wins.

And I eat with vengeance.

 _Whoever you are, thank you. If we ever meet again, I'll treat you a good meal. Or help you with homework. Whatever suits U._

"Man, this is good."

xXx

I bet U guys know who they are.

Well, who?

I'll be updating soon. Take a guess or two.


	2. Chronicle of Fools - Chapter 2

CHRONICLE OF FOOLS – A BTS Story

Chapter 2

 _Darn it. Kid just won't let me sleep._

First, he broke the vending machine. _Now what?_

I can hear his footseps heading toward the cafetaria and I have the urge to roll my eyes. He's been going back and forth, passing the library as he heads back to the classroom. I don't wanna know which one. I just need to sleep before the deliveries, for crying' out loud!

But he just won't let me.

I grab my bag, it's time to go. I can hear him across the hall, I guess he finally decides to leave. He pauses at the door, hesitating. He stretces his hand, one foot dangling outside the door. The fool backs away after the cold rain grazes his fingertips.

 _Meh! Scaredy cat._

He gets back upstairs. Good. Now I can go.

But why do I get this feeling that I must stay? Kid's big enough to fend for himself. _Hell,_ he's even taller than me. I grab the the doorknob, and feel something under my left foot.

 _Holy Camoly!_ I gape at the bin I have missed to see before. It's fully fed with plastic cups and spills some onto the floor. Apparently, kid's drown himself in mineral water. I shrug myself awake, I should be going by now.

Again, I reach out to the door. Only to yank it back as I curse inwardly. _This is stupid!_ Yet, I keep walking to the cafetaria and stop before the water dispenser. I pull out my last cup of instant ramyeon, open the lid and pour the hot water in.

I might gonna regret this, but I'm still doing it anyway. I put the ramyeon on the staircase, staring at it for a moment as my final goodbye. Finally, I can go.

I can hear footsteps as I descend the stairs. Kid's got a sniff on the meal. Of course, no one can resist the power of ramyeon.

He better finish it to the last sip.

That was supposed to be my dinner.

xxXxx

So, U guys have any idea who they are? Lemme know in the comments. Will be updating soon.


End file.
